


Fue un sueño

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny-centric, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Slash, Steve McGarrett is a Little Shit, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Las palabras no dichas nunca se recuperan.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Fue un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii 5.0 no me pertenece y, por tanto, sus personajes tampoco.

FUE UN SUEÑO

Lo que nunca le dijo es que volvió a soñar.

Como cuando soñó con la boda de Grace, la graduación de Charlie, el éxito del restaurante, su conjunta vejez.

Esta vez no le habló de ello. Porque, la verdad, esta vez las imágenes que poblaron su mente mientras le operaban le causaban más dolor que alegría. 

Se vió así mismo, sentado en la encimera de la cocina, besándole. Besándose. Mientras Steve le acunaba el rostro y el comenzaba a atraparle con sus piernas. Recordaba que en el sueño sintió como le invadía un calor que claramente reconoció, estaba excitado. 

Recordaba sus cuerpos uniéndose, Steve adueñándose de cada centímetro de su anatomía mientras le miraba, con las pupilas dilatadas, el sudor perlando su piel. Recordaba sentir el tacto de sus manos, la ternura de sus besos, o su pasión. Se recordaba así mismo sintiendo cosas que jamás había experimentado. Se sentía un tímido adolescente explorando un mundo desconocido.

Saberse de nuevo, más bien reconocer por fin, enamorado tan profundamente como tan solo uno puede enamorarse del amor verdadero. Ese sentimiento que veía en su mejor amigo, que sentía, que palpaba. Un amor que sincronizaba los latidos de los corazones de ambos, hasta llegar a un orgasmo que les hizo elevar sus almas hasta límites que, bien sabía él, pocos seres humanos eran afortunados de conocer.

La siguiente imagen que inundó su mente solo era comprensible porque se trataba de un sueño. Recordaba la emoción, la alegría, la serenidad de saber que su cuerpo albergaba una vida. Creada por ambos. En el mundo real esas cosas no se daban. En el onírico solo venían a expresar el deseo puro e innato de formar una familia con él. De caminar a su lado hasta que sus cabellos tiñeran a gris.

El mensaje de texto que sustituía al que semanas después le mandara, aquel “ya te echo de menos” por un “estoy embarazado”. Recordar la escena solo le traía una sonrisa amarga al rostro. La imagen de sí mismo con el vientre abultado, ganas de llorar. 

El rostro alegre de su mejor amigo ante la noticia, al verle en estado. Los piececitos del que sin duda era el bebé de ambos.

Y miraba a Charlie que estaba delante, a su niño. El que sin el menor atisbo de duda estaba más que seguro que el otro consideraba hijo de los dos. Como a Gracie.

Soñar con crear una familia con él cuando ya tenían una. Tan absurdo.

Dolía tanto como la última imagen del sueño 

Steve abrazándolo de nuevo, besando su rostro. Despidiéndose. Con un te quiero murmurado como el que le dijo en la playa. Él con el ceño fruncido mostrando la misma disconformidad que experimentó cuando en ese mundo real en el que ya eran pareja sin siquiera habérselo dicho él se despidió asegurándole que no sería para siempre aunque estaba seguro de que sí lo sería.

Y Danny nunca se lo dijo. Que le amaba. Que le amaría siempre. Pero que hacerlo dolía demasiado. 

Frunció el ceño, como en esa última imagen del sueño. Adelantó unos pasos para coger la mano de su hijo y encaminarse al pasillo de embarque.

La eterna espera había acabado."

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato está dedicado a Edith Steger q me retó a escribirlo.


End file.
